Doors and windows are essential devices in home life, but the doors and the windows in existing families are mostly manual doors and windows. It is common to forget closing the windows in case of rain, wind and other heavy weather; many people on a business trip also worry that nobody can open the windows in time for ventilation, so that the bad smell is presented when the people get home every time; and a plurality of automatic doors in the existing market are complicated in structure and troublesome in installation and even need redecoration, which needs too much cost for many people wanting to have automatic control doors and windows. Currently, a driving device for doors and windows mostly used in the existing market is mainly controlled by a switchgear device, and the device realizes the transmission of force generally by virtue of a chain mechanism. The chain mechanism has a plurality of kinematic pairs and high requirement for coordinating precision, which causes that a transmission mechanism usually has the characteristics of high complexity and poor reliability, and then, causes that the product has unstable operation, strong vibration, many faults, low service life, etc.
Tsinghua University proposes an automatic opening and closing device of curtain walls and doors and windows, having the patent number of CN104453529, and comprising: a hydraulic power unit, wherein the hydraulic power unit is connected with a hydraulic push rod through a hydraulic pipeline, the telescopic end of the hydraulic push rod is hinged with one end of a connecting rod, and the other end of the connecting rod is hinged with an object to be pushed and pulled. The technical solution has the advantages of stable operation of the doors and the windows, no vibration and no noise; but due to the factor of a mechanical structure of the automatic opening and closing device itself, the intelligent remote control function cannot be realized.
With the rapid development of a communication technology, an electronic technology and a control technology, various intelligent home alarm and control systems emerge. The existing intelligent control system of doors and windows induces the change of an external environment mostly by virtue of a built-in sensor, thereby realizing the control for the doors and the windows. But the close remote control or remote control is impossible, so the popular demand still cannot be satisfied.